


Stormy Encounter

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Flashfic challenge, Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 4, Shameless Smut, weather geek at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: A romantic interlude during a thunderstorm, including the prompts: Sky, silk, smoke





	Stormy Encounter

  


Phryne’s eyes follow the path of the lightning across the black sky, and the churning sea below, her mind drifting aimlessly. Random thoughts of Jack and their precious time together cause her to smile wistfully. She thinks of all that they have shared so far, and all they have yet to share. 

She wraps her arms around her waist, the thin silk gown and robe completely inappropriate for the brewing storm. Briefly considering going inside, she finds herself unable to turn away from the magnificent display of the storm over the ocean. There is something exhilarating and wildly exciting about it. It is not yet raining, but the rain can easily be seen slanting down when the lightning illuminates the sky. Even the loud rumbling thunder is not enough to induce any trepidation.

Knowing he will return shortly, she steps forward to the railing of the balcony, leaning out to see the shoreline directly below. The narrow strip of sand is gone, only the tops of the rocks now visible at the seawall. As she steps back, shivering slightly, uncertain whether from excitement or the chill, she feels his warm hands on her shoulders. 

Thinking that her thoughts must have conjured him somehow, she relaxes against Jack’s warmth, feeling his hands slide down her arms and cross over the tops to embrace her. His breath is soft and warm against the side of her neck, and she instinctively turns her face toward him. She feels his lips softly touch her cheek before nuzzling against her exposed neck. The chill in the air is much diminished by his presence, and she feels quite comfortable. She cannot help smiling when she hears the words he whispers against her skin, a gentle rebuke for being out in the inclement weather.

She lifts her arms over her head, linking her fingers together behind Jack’s neck, smiling again as his arms instinctively tighten around her waist. Continuing to watch the storm, in spite of the danger, she feels a deliciously familiar heat slowly spreading from his touch. His fingers are teasing slowly along her ribcage, gradually upward. Her breasts feel hot and swollen as his thumbs brush the underside of them. Her eyes close involuntarily and she is intensely aware of the tactile stimulation. A chilly wind hits her, the cool silk fluttering against her lower body. The incredible heat of his touch, the soft pull of his lips on the sensitive flesh of her neck, and the solid wall of his body, instantly blanket her with welcome heat.

She feels her heart rate quicken as his hands move higher suddenly, cupping both breasts simultaneously, his thumbs now brushing over the tight points. She presses closer to him, feeling the evidence of his arousal even as a warm dampness forms between her thighs. Sighing softly, she turns to face him, his lips softly touch hers, brushing lightly across them several times before applying any pressure at all. As the kiss gradually deepens, her body molds itself to his. 

Phryne feels his hands resting on her hips, pulling her closer still. Their mouths mesh fully in a deep sensual kiss, their breath mingling. One of his thighs moves in between hers, feeling the heat easily through the fabric of their clothes. As their mouths finally separate, she kisses her way down his chin and throat, nibbling along his neck to the collar of his shirt. Her fingers easily manipulate the buttons loose, allowing her lips to continue a sensuous journey along his upper body. 

Her tongue lightly teases along his collarbone and down to his breastbone, where his heartbeat is easily detected under her lips. The buttons on his shirt continue to yield to her touch and her hands slide inside over his warm flesh. As she buries her face in his chest, nuzzling with her lips and tongue, she feels his hands grip her arse. Groaning softly, she softly nibbles his chest, letting her tongue tease over his sensitive nipples.

The incredible power of the storm is now unnoticed by either of them, the heat between them rendering the chill of the weather ineffective. The erotic combination of adrenaline and passion race along with their heartbeats, saturating every part of their bodies. 

She feels her knees weakening imperceptibly as his lips find the pulse fluttering at her throat. Jack guides her to the lounge chair on the balcony, a reminder of the warmer summer days. He presses her down onto the chair, her body easily bending to his will. The hard wood of the chair feels icy under her, but the heat he kindled within her effectively blocks that sensation. 

As the storm rages unnoticed, she feels his fingers and lips on her body. His fingers tweak her nipples, and his mouth feels hot on her skin. She finds herself desperate for his touch. Her mind races ahead, thinking of the coming act. She anticipates his mouth moving lower, across her breasts and stomach, finding the spot he knows will drive her wild.

His hands easily move the silken gown up, exposing her upper body to him. Displaying none of the urgency she feels, Jack slides his tongue around each nipple, sucking softly at first before allowing his teeth to graze the surface. The nipples swell and harden with his loving attention, and she is aware of his hands moving beneath the short gown. His fingers are warm and demanding as he strokes her hip and slides a hand slowly between her thighs. The heat and moisture there leave no doubt about her excitement. 

She whimpers as his fingers smoothly enter her. Sucking harder at her nipples, he thrusts his fingers deeply into her center. He shifts his attention, pulling his fingers out and softly rubbing at her clit with the slick digits. She feels like screaming as he teases her, slowly and expertly pushing her toward the limits of her endurance. The tiny circles he traces around her clit have her hips arching and twitching involuntarily. She knows he savors the unmistakable response of her body, and she surrenders to him completely.

Finally, knowing how aroused she has become, he moves lower, his breath barely touching her inner thighs. He places her hands as he wants them, his voice husky as he instructs her to open herself to him.

She feels the wind rising again, and suddenly a light mist of the approaching rain covers them. Closing her eyes, she savors the contrast in sensation, the rain cold against her flushed skin and the heat welling inside her.

With her eyes closed, she is acutely aware of the warmth of his mouth pressed against her in the most intimate of kisses. Every teasing stroke of his tongue causes an involuntary physical reaction, her hips rocking and arching against him. She is vaguely aware that her breathing is erratic and her pulse is racing. Coherent thought is utterly impossible now, and she is only aware of the delicious sensory overload taking place within her body. 

His hands cradle her arse, lifting her toward him imperceptibly; the hard cold wood under her replaced with tender, warm flesh. She feels his tongue firmly massaging her swollen bud, motions unerringly calculated to create turmoil in her mind. 

Opening her eyes, she sees jagged lightning illuminate the sky as his shoulders nudge her legs further apart. His lips and tongue taste the excitement as her body begins to tremble uncontrollably. Several heartbeats pass before the loud booming thunder drowns out all other sound. Only then is she aware that she is moaning and gasping. His name on her lips is a plea, but the nature of it is uncertain. Is she begging for him to stop, or continue? She is unsure herself, but he pauses, raising his eyes to hers, as if questioning her. 

Groaning in indecision and uncertainty, aching for something unknown, she watches his tongue slide through her damp curls and back down into the warm cleft below. She feels it flutter lightly against her clit just as another mist of rain and gust of wind blow over them. With sudden insight, she realizes the secret to completion, the answer plain in the urgent storm around them. 

Their eyes still meeting, she subtly shakes her head, hearing his disappointment in the groaning sigh. Nevertheless, after a quick teasing foray with his tongue once more, he concedes, accepting if not yet understanding. With considerable effort she stands, her legs trembling beneath her. 

The rest of their clothing is lost in a moment, four hands eagerly assisting it on its way. As their warm bodies touch, she hears another impassioned moan accompany hers. Her lips meet his, softly but deeply kissing him, feeling his tongue slide over hers, and tasting herself on his lips. Instinctively, her body presses ever closer, attempting to surround his body with her own. His hand slides down one side of her body, over the indentation of her waist and the soft curve of her hip. Realizing his intent as his hand reaches the top of her thigh, she wraps one leg around his, feeling his erection pressed against her warmth and dampness. His hand cups her arse as she reluctantly steps back, urging him to take the chair in her stead.

She explores his enticing body, first with her eyes, then her hands - memorizing the contours, and texture of his skin. His now smoke-colored eyes reflect a hunger, more than just desire or passion, and she knows hers reflect the same. There is an urgency and at the same time, a need to prolong. 

Her open mouth touches the side of his neck, swirling her tongue over the skin, savoring the slight salty taste of his flesh. His chest and stomach are an open invitation, which she finds impossible to resist. Splaying her hands over his chest, she strokes him, sometimes barely grazing a finger over the skin. 

She hears him draw in a sharp breath as her hand slips lower just brushing the nest of curls below his waistline, before moving sideways to slide down his hip and rest easily on the bunched muscle of his thigh. She traces teasing circles lightly on his inner thigh, his anticipation a very tangible thing. Her mouth moves lower, nibbling softly on his chest, tasting the salt of his skin and the sweet droplets of rainwater. 

Reaching the evidence of his arousal, her lips hesitate. Brushing her raven locks back with one hand, the other moves to caress him more intimately. Meeting his eyes, waiting anxiously, she hovers. When the next flash of lightning makes the balcony as bright as daytime, her tongue slips along the underside of his shaft. She swirls her tongue over the top of his sensitive head for several seconds, watching him arch his back, obviously enjoying the sensation. 

As the lightning slowly recedes, the crashing thunder surrounds them and her lips envelope him, her tongue massaging rhythmically. Any sounds either of them make are inaudible in the storm, but then maybe the storm is making the noise for them. She can feel his hands gently cradling her head as she slides her mouth up and down along his shaft, swirling her tongue around the head, softly sucking.

The urgency is ever increasing, the fury of the storm building. Finally Jack pulls her away, finding her agreeable. She moves over him, hovering on the threshold, feeling the rain increasing. Once again, their eyes meet and hold, souls connecting, bodies yearning. 

When the lightning strikes again, she lowers herself onto him. Three, four heartbeats later, the thunder comes. The storm is so close now. Her tight warmth enveloped him. She can feel the ridges and pulsing of him, even as her own body quivers and trembles. When his hands cup her breasts, she takes them in her own, intertwining her fingers through his, moving them behind her back as he embraces her. 

He leans up to devour the tender flesh of her neck and collarbone, as she rocks against him. She leans forward and urges him back on the chair, smiling when he easily lies back. Her hips rock slowly at first, feeling the delicious friction between them. Her fingertips tingle at the contact with his. She presses her chest to his, her hard nipples against his warm rain-wet flesh. She wraps her legs around his, her hands pressing his down over his head, her lips meeting his passionately. Every possible part of their bodies linked.

Each jagged bolt of lightning is followed by the thunder, the pause between them growing ever shorter. As she moves over him, she can feel the trembling of their bodies, the urgency overwhelming them. She feels his body tensing in anticipation, and the tiny pulsing indications of her own orgasm nearing.

Heartbeats of time, moments suspended deliciously. Stroke. Kiss. So close. So desperate for completion. The lightning is reflected in their eyes, with the thunder following a heartbeat later. Stroke, gasp, foreheads pressed together, lips meeting, air exchanging. Waiting, impatiently waiting... The lightning, thunder, simultaneous around them.

Fireworks, lasting for a moment, the space of several lifetimes, drowning out the cries, moans, screams of two people, lost in a storm of passion and desire, reaching for a shining pinnacle together and sharing an exquisitely beautiful, soul shaking experience.

And the rain came pouring down...


End file.
